Forest Fire
by WildeJunkie96
Summary: A Warren/Layla one-shot, because there are nowhere near enough story's about this couple.


**Okay, I have to post this before I edit it again. I have a severe case of obsessive-compulsion. Which is why I haven't updated my other story in so long. So, I apologize ahead of time for the possible crappiness of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Warren Peace?! _Warren Peace?! _Layla, are you _insane_?! The guy's a super-villain-in-training, not to mention my arch _enemy!_ When did you two even start hanging out?!"_

_"Last night, 8 o'clock, The Paper Lantern."_

I had turned and walked away from him then, angry, upset, wondering what I saw in him and unable to _stop_ seeing it. I was mad that he was stereotyping Warren off, as if he was just another '_super-villain-in-training_.' And yet, the day before, I had thought the same. That was what I was angry at. That was the reason I had wished, if only for a second, to have Warren's power and his reputation, to just _be_ Warren, so that I could go and destroy something for once, and not have to worry about being sent to a mental hospital. I wasn't an angry person, I was 'hippy,' my mom talked to animals, I controlled plants, I hardly owned any colors other than green, blue and yellow. I was happy! Happy, happy, happy. I did not go and destroy things out of anger.

_"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?"_

_"Oh, Warren, you're so funny! Anyway, you'll never believe what happened to me! I was just about to ask Will to go to the dance with me, when, wouldn't you know it, I told him I was going with you instead."_

I had thought I'd wanted him, Will. We had been through everything together. I knew everything about him, he knew everything about me–except for the fact that I had a crush on him–, we were meant to be together. It was how the world worked.

_"Hey, cutie! I was just thinking about you and I can't wait for the dance.... Ow!"_

_"Never call me cutie."_

– – – – –

Everyone had their breaking point. A breaking point changed for different people in different situations, but the consequences hardly lessened in their severity. In this case, the breaking point came at a random moment when I was walking toward my bus, ready for the day to be over. I'd made up my mind earlier that day, deciding to end the plot to make Will jealous. It wasn't fair to use Warren like that, no matter how much enjoyment he'd get out of seeing Will in pain. I was screwing with his life, you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. So, when I saw Warren on my way to the bus, I didn't really have a choice but to talk to him then. I would have chickened out by the next day, I knew that. I'd walked up to him, summoning every ounce of courage I had and asked to talk.

"Do I have a choice?" He'd asked. It made me smile, because, he really didn't. I told him so.

He'd stood up, crossed his arms over his chest, followed me as I led him a little farther from where the rest of the school had been waiting for their buses. I took a deep breath and started.

"Look, Warren, I'm sorry to have dragged you through all of my problems. I'm sorry that I'm messing with your life like this. And I'm sorry that I didn't do this sooner, but my conscience took a vacation to Antarctica. So, what I mean to say is...I'm calling this off." He just stood there staring at me for a moment.

"Antarctica?" An incredulous reply was at the tip of my tongue, but then I saw something behind his shoulder that stopped me cold.

Will was over where we had just left, laughing about something one of the Penny's had said while still managing to look adoringly at Gwen. As I watched, he leaned over and gave her a quick, innocent kiss on the lips, as if they'd done it a thousand times before.

And that was when I snapped.

He'd hurt me, so much, so deeply, and he didn't even know.

In that moment, as I finally snapped, after years of being the patient friend, waiting for him to come around, I'd wanted to hurt him, too.

As if he'd heard my thoughts, his eyes flicked to me, but his smile assured me that he had not become telepathic over night. I pretended as if I hadn't seen him and turned back to Warren.

"Kiss me," I growled at him, angrier than I had ever been. How dare he _smile_ at me! He'd been ditching us for his popular friends, and then goes back and _smiles_! Is he insane?!

Warren gaped at me for a second. "Why?" He said, after regaining his composure.

I'd sighed in annoyance, grabbing the collar on his leather jacket and pulling his face down to mine–easier said than done, he was pretty tall–fully preparing myself to fake-passionately kiss him.

Faking hadn't been necessary.

When his lips touched mine, I could _feel_ the elements clashing, struggling to find harmony as the balance was disrupted. Fire and Nature. Elements that really weren't supposed to combine. He had been frozen for all of one second before throwing himself into the kiss. He could feel it too. He was becoming addicted, just like me.

It was like a forest fire, that kiss, all-consuming, never ending until the point of complete destruction.

It was in that moment that I figured out something.

Will could go and marry Gwen for all I cared, because...

I was in love with Warren Peace.

– – – – –

When we surfaced from the kiss, it was to see _everyone_ within a 50 foot radius staring blatantly. Warren chuckled under his breath and I just grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the buses.

"Come on, _cutie_, we don't want to miss our bus, do we?" I asked, in a way to lovey-dovey voice. He growled under his breath and the hand that was holding mine power up.

I should have expected that.

But...it didn't hurt.

It was then that I realized something.

I had lived through the forest fire, smiling, and I was somehow stronger because of it.

So I laughed, while Warren scowled and the audience looked on, mouths gaping.

It was all quite funny, really.

**FINIS.**

– – –

**YES!**

**I WROTE A ONE-SHOT! –albeit a crappy one, but a one-shot, none the less.**

**WOOHOO!**

**To those of you who are completely clueless, I am incapable of writing short, sweet, plotless one-shots, which probably shows in the one above, but, hey, I finished it! This is the best Warren/Layla I've done so far–sad as it is. I absolutely love this pairing. They totally should have ended up together, but Disney is just too cliche for that. ANYWAY, moving on. Please review, yadda-yadda-yadda, you know what to do. Yay! I rhymed! Cool. Sorry, hyped up on caffeine and VERY surprised that I managed to get this done without any obvious shows of over-caffenation. WOOT!**

**Now, I would really appreciate if you would review with your honest opinion on what I can do in future stories to improve my writing and whatnot. Sooo...please? You'll be my bestest buddy in the whole-wide universe! I'll be your slave for eternity! **

**And, you know, if you don't review, I guess I'll just have to set an army of hungry pink bunnies with pitchforks on you.**

**(The part the horror movie's leave out. They feel it is too mature for the horror movie age group to see such a thing while secretly wetting their pants at the idea themselves.)**

**Best of Luck, Life, Love, and all those sappy things.**

**-The Extremely HIper WhiteRoses96**


End file.
